Sekirei Z
by Yasai737
Summary: When Vegito, the descendant of the two greatest warriors known to the universe, gets transported to another universe to save it, he finds himself a bit overwhelmed. Sekirei, Ashikabi, plan? What does it all mean? And the fact that a powerful enemy is just around the corner doesn't help much to calm his nerves. Rated T for now.


**I know it's long but bear with me...  
All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saiyans, Arcosians, Sekireis and Ashikabi**

_I just had to touch it. A gigantic ball of ice, floating harmlessly in space, and I had to touch it. Now I understand the saying "Curiosity killed the cat. " _Vegito barely had time to finish his thought when an energy blast flew dangerously close to him. The young Saiyan was currently in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, the highest he has managed to achieve. He was about 185cm tall and, like every Saiyan, had a well built body. The reason he was named Vegito was because of his resemblance to his grandfathers Goku and Vegeta, and more directly, their potara fusion. He actually looked like a younger version of the famous potara fusion.

"Impressive. " Vegito looked at the creature the voice was coming from. Hovering above the ground of some random, desolate planet where the fight of the century was taking place, was an Arcosian that had a striking resemblance to Cooler in his 4th form. The only difference was the color placement: in his case the purple skin was light blue, the white armor pieces dark blue as was the head piece, the red cheek sections were dark blue as well and his irises were red "Thank you again for ending my thawing period prematurely. " he bowed to the last Saiyan warior.

"No problem, Frost. " Vegito smiled weakly. This Arcosian was no pushover. Vegito's armor was severely damaged, the blue jumpsuit torn and tattered and plates missing. Even though the design was improving over the years, there was only so much damage it could take. Frost was in no better shape himself. Bruises, cuts, bleeding wounds and part of his tail was missing.

"I believe I'm talking for the both of us when I say it's time to end this fight. " Frost raised his arm up and pointed a finger to the sky "It has been an honor. " suddenly a red ball of energy appeared above him and began growing in size.

"Likewise. " Vegito smiled and closed his eyes. There was no agenda in this fight. No act of vengeance, no needless destruction of planets, no attempt to rule the universe _Just a fight to the death to see who is stronger. _Vegito smirked at his thoughts and opened his eyes to see Frost's Supernova reaching maximum power _Well, I'm not going down without a fight. Grandpa Vegeta would kill me._ Vegito took his stance and stretched his arms to the side, his palms flat, and began concentrating his energy "Big Bang... " a yellow sphere appeared on each side. The one advantage of being the sole protector of the universe, after Goku left Kami knows where and every other fighter dying of natural causes or being the only one interested in fighting, is that you get special treatment from the Kais, meaning you can go to Otherworld and get trained by the best warriors in history "Nnnrrrrgghh... " Vegito struggled to maintain the two spheres in place and Frost was ready to launch his attack in seconds _Just a little more... _When Vegito appeared in Otherworld before his great-great-grandfather, Vegeta, the latter had mixed feelings. Happy to know someone will carry on the Saiyan heritage, disappointed when he found out that Vegito was the only one interested in fighting and royally pissed when Vegito told him that he was now related to Goku. Somewhere along the line one of Vegeta's granddaughters and Goku's grandsons fell in love and married.

"It's time. BLAZING SUPERNOVA! " Frost yelled and threw the gigantic energy ball towards his enemy. With his teeth tightly clenched and with every ounce of strength left, Vegito threw his hands forward and the two spheres merged creating an even bigger one.

"FLASH! " the energy compressed inside the sphere got unleashed and a beam of yellow light went to face the glowing red orb. In a matter of seconds the two energy forces collided, making the planet tremble beneath Vegito's feet, who struggled to keep his attack going. But the battle has taken it's toll on him. He could barely see straight and felt the Supernova drawing dangerously closer.

"This is the end! " Frost still had some energy left and he put all of it into his attack, pushing his Supernova closer towards Vegito. The two fighters didn't notice strange purple sparks flashing around where their attacks met.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! " Vegito roared with all his might and his SS2 aura flared around him with sparks of electricity flashing randomly _A Saiyan never gives up!_ he clearly remembered what Vegeta told him a few years ago when he was training with him "HAAAAAAAAAA! " Frost's eyes widened when he felt the sudden power increase in Vegito's energy. The two attacks were now evenly matched and even more purple sparks appeared around them, Vegito and Frost taking notice but not caring, thinking it was some kind of side-effect due to the energy clash.

The struggle went on for about a minute but to the two warriors it felt like hours. Finally, something happened. The two attacks merged into one, somehow effectively draining Vegito and Frost of all their energy, causing Vegito to revert to his normal state and Frost landing on the ground with a thud. The two looked at the now dark purple ball of energy that was just standing there and humming quietly, numerous swirls moving along it's surface and electricity sparking here and there.

"W-what happened? " Vegito asked as he looked at the sphere. barely having the strength to move, he somehow got up and looked at the sphere in confusion "I can't feel anything... " every energy attack had a ki signature to it, just like every living being. But this sphere had none. Vegito could feel Frost's energy but not the purple spheres.

"Raaah! " the young Saiyan had no time to react as Frost hit him clean across the jaw and sent him flying into a rock, crashing it to pieces on impact "Never take your eyes off your opponent. " Frost created a light purple ball of energy, ready to blast Vegito but to his surprise the moment he sent the ball towards Vegito, who was slowly rising from the rubble, it turned around and got sucked into the purple sphere. Frost turned around and looked at the sphere in confusion "What in the- UNGH! " Vegito tackled him from behind and sent him to the ground. Just as he raised his fist to strike, Vegito was hit by what remained of Frost's tail, removing him from Frost's back. The two fighters were on all fours and panting, their energy depleted, their bodies beaten and bruised but not dead yet. The purple sphere was still humming a few meters behind Vegito who didn't take notice of it. Frost rose slowly to his feet, as did Vegito, and the two charged each other again. As the two fighters collided mid-air, Frost rammed his shoulder into Vegito's gut and wrapped his arms around his waist and Vegito slammed his fists on Frost's back. Since Frost had the greater momentum he sent them flying into the purple sphere and the two disappeared, as did the sphere after they went in.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Right after they entered the sphere, the duo separated, suddenly feeling such exhaustion they couldn't even move anymore. Everything around them looked like it was spinning and resembled the outside of the purple sphere their attack created earlier. They felt weightless but felt like they moved... Towards somewhere.

"_**This Universe requires balance! "**_ a loud voice boomed and both Vegito and Frost looked around to find the source _**"Your powers shall be limited to restore balance! "**_

"Reveal yourself! " Frost yelled at the disembodied voice but got no answer "Reveal yourself coward! "

"You can't do this! Our fight isn't over! " Vegito whined while trying to find the source of the voice.

"_**It is now! You two have been chosen to restore balance and peace to a world that is not yours! "**_

"You just said our powers will be limited to restore balance. " Vegito said in a manner that Goku would do when he was confused.

"_**... "**_

"Well? " Frost asked annoyed.

"_**SILENCE! " **_both fighters cringed at the loudness of the voice _**"This universe needs your help! That is why I am bringing you here! "**_

"I have no interest in helping some weaklings. I fight for myself. " Frost said coldly and tried to move but to no avail.

"_**You do... For now... "**_ as the voice said that, two bright lights began to appear, one in front of each fighter "_**Brace yourselves! It's going to be a hard landing! "**_ both fighters had to close their eyes as the light got brighter and brighter, eventually consuming them.

* * *

_Tokyo..._

In the streets of Tokyo, the Ashikabi of the North, Sahashi Minato, and his Sekirei, No. 88, Musubi, were coming home from their trip to the grocery store.

"This is a lot of food... " Minato groaned as he carried almost 50kg of rice in bags on his back and even plastic bags full of random vegetables.

"Sorry, Minato-sama. " Musubi apologized to her Ashikabi and the one she loved. Minato was still amazed at the power the Sekirei held within them. Musubi was easily carrying double the amount of food he did and she didn't seem fazed.

"It's okay Musubi. " Minato smiled at the strong and very cute girl beside him "I'm your Ashikabi and as one I have to- " he was interrupted by a low humming noise "You hear that. "

"Yes! It's coming from over there! " Musubi pointed excitedly at a large purple sphere high above the city. Everyone in the street stopped and looked up at the strange sphere in the sky.

"What is that? " Minato wondered as he looked at the purple orb "Do you think it has something to do with the Sekirei plan?" Musubi put a finger on her chin, hard in thought. After a few moments she smiled and answered.

"No idea! " she responded in a cheerful tone and Minato chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, let's get home before the landlady gets mad and- "

"KYAAAAAH! " a high-pitched scream filled the street as a small, light purple sphere came rushing out of the bigger one and crashed into a building creating an explosion. Chunks of concrete fell from the building onto the street below and people scattered in panic.

"Musubi! " Minato called to his Sekirei who was ready for action. She stood protectively before Minato, expecting another attack but none came. A few minutes passed and nothing happened "That was weird. " Minato relaxed a little as did Musubi. They were the only ones left in the street as other people ran for cover. They watched the humming purple sphere for a while more when it started humming louder and louder until it disappeared with a loud bang like thunder hit. Musubi instinctively hugged Minato for protection, pulling his head into her rather large chest and making the boy blush like crazy. Out of the corner of his eye Minato saw that two figures were plummeting towards the ground at high speeds. He said something muffled, as his head was still between Musubi's breasts, and pointed to the sky. The girl looked to where he was pointing and saw the two figures falling from the sky. She was just about to go and catch them but they were too fast and crashed into the street, creating small craters and raising a cloud of thick dust. Minato peered over Musubi's shoulder and quickly ran past her to see what happened.

"Minato-sama! " Musubi quickly ran after him, concerned for his safety. They didn't know what just landed in front of them. They could be Sekirei and that could mean trouble. As the dust cleared the two figures came into view and the Ashikabi-Sekirei duo had no idea what they were looking at. In one crater was a blue... Thing. It had a long tail and what appeared like dark blue pieces of armor that resembled bones. The other looked more human in it's torn up blue jumpsuit and heavily damaged white armor. The most unusual thing about him was his hair that spiked up and defied gravity.

"We have to help them! " without thinking, Minato jumped in the crater with the human looking being. Musubi quickly followed and they knelt beside the new arrival. They both winced when they saw in what state he was. Beaten, bruised, bleeding, torn clothes, you name it "He needs a hospital! " Minato then looked to Musubi "Can you carry him? I'll go check on the other one. " he was just about to leave when the man spoke.

"Fr... " his right eye was barely half-open as he took in his surroundings.

"What? "

"F-Frost... "

"It's warm. " Musubi said confused and scratched her head.

"Nnrrgh... " they heard another voice groaning and raised their heads to see the blue creature standing up.

"Are you okay? " Minato wanted to walk towards the creature but was stopped when the man suddenly grabbed his hand.

"No! " he said in a strained voice.

"He's hurt! " Minato tried to pull his arm away but to no avail "Man you're strong! " he felt his hand hurt where the man grabbed him. The man groaned as he tried to get up "You're hurt! "

"He... He needs to be... Stopped... " he barely got up and blood was flowing everywhere.

"Oh my god... " Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could he still stand? The blue creature panted heavily and looked at the man beside them.

"Another time... " the creatures voice was barely audible but Minato shivered. It sounded so... Cold. Suddenly,a purple like flame erupted around the creature and to his amazement it flew off in an unknown direction.

"What is going on? " Minato asked in disbelief and to his amazement heard the man chuckle.

"Deal... " just as he said it, he blacked out. Minato and Musubi looked at each other and decided to take him to a hospital. What else could they do?

* * *

Vegito was going in and out of consciousness. He saw a boy and a girl rushing towards him. Then he heard Frost. He slowly got up and then Frost flew off. He was too exhausted to pursue him. The transfer drained his energy immensely. After that he blacked out for a while. Next thing he saw was blinding lights.

"Doctor! He's coming to! " a female voice shouted concerned.

"Impossible! We already used enough sedatives to put down a rhino! " Vegito looked around himself in confusion and saw that he was on a medical berth, his wounds either sown up, bandaged or in a cast like his left arm and left leg "Give him another dose! " before Vegito could protest he was out again but not before he heard "Damn MBI... "

* * *

_The Arctic_

Frost crash-landed in a barren, frozen wasteland. He laid there for a while until he regained some strength and stood up.

"Need... To... Heal... " he said between ragged breaths and began lightly floating in the air. He curled himself into a ball and wrapped his tail around him. After he did that, ice started spreading from his body and engulfed him in it.

* * *

_Tokyo_

"You don't know him? " the doctor asked Minato who was in the waiting room of the hospital. After Musubi carried the unknown man to the hospital, Minato told her to go back and gather the food and bring it back to the Izumo Inn.

"No. Sorry... " Minato bowed his head in apology and the doctor sighed.

"So you're saying he just came crashing down from the sky? " the doctor asked with a raised brow.

"Yes... " even Minato couldn't believe it and he was an Ashikabi. The doctor sighed.

"Someone has to pay his bills though. " the treatment cost a lot of money, particularly because of the large amount of sedatives he was give and was still receiving. Minato pulled out a card from his pocket. He didn't like to use it but right now, he had no choice.

"Will this do? " when he showed the doctor his MBI VIP card the doctor's jaw almost hit the floor. He quickly gained his composure and grabbed the card and gave it to a nurse who ran it through a scanner.

"Umm, yes. Anyway... " the doctor opened the file he was holding "Since you're paying I might as well give you the results. " Minato looked at the doctor in anticipation "I must say, in all my years I've never seen anything like... Him. " Minato's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You mean his injuries? "

"Well, that too. But I mean... His structure. "

"I don't understand. " the doctor sighed and pulled out an x-ray image of the unknown man.

"Take this for example. " he dragged his fingers across the spine "Humans have 33 vertebras. This guy has fifty. " Minato's eyes widened a little "Also... " he pointed to his ribs "Aside the broken ones, he doesn't have 24 ribs but 20. "

"Did they get removed? " Minato asked. He remembered some people removing some of their ribs for more flexibility, however, the doctor shook his head.

"No. They were never there. " Minato was amazed at this "Aside from the fact his skin is really tough, his upper canines a little longer than normal, his hair structure resembling that of a primate or wolf his blood is almost normal. "

"Almost? "

"The type is AB but it' nothing like I've ever seen. " the doctor just stared in disbelief at the file "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm looking at. " it took a while for it to sink in for the both of them "Anyway, if you want to see him, he's in there as are his clothes. Or what remained of them. "

"Thank you doctor. " Minato bowed in thanks and the doctor left. Minato looked at the door behind him where the mysterious man was. He pondered on whether to enter or not and ultimately decided to do it. He shakily grabbed the knob and entered the room. A nurse was beside the man's bed looking at his heart monitor and taking notes. Minato couldn't help but see her face was flushed and for good reason. Even though he was mostly bandaged up you could still recognize his ripped body and he was also good looking. Minato quietly sat beside his bed a watched him as the nurse tried to find any excuse to stay longer in the room and look at the unconscious man or touch him. Minato laughed lightly at her antics but said nothing. Suddenly, Musubi burst into the room.

"Minato-sama! " she jumped at Minato and hugged him tightly "Are you okay! I was so worried about you! "

"I'm alright Musubi. " he laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh my god... " they both turned towards the nurses voice who stared at the heart monitor. The beeps were increasing and the man was stirring. He was waking up!

"Nnngh... " the man groaned and opened his right eye to scan his surroundings and his eye landed on his battered armor on a chair "A-Ar... " he tried to raise his arm but the nurse quickly grabbed it, much to her delight, and tried lowered it. Emphasis on tried.

"You need to rest, sir! " she used all of her strength to push his arm down but the arm didn't move.

"Ar... Mor... " he stretched his finger towards his armor on the chair and Minato looked at it.

"You want your armor? " he asked in confusion and the nurse was still trying to lower the man's arm.

"Y... Y-yes... " his voice was weak but Minato understood and got up.

"Sir! " the nurse looked at Minato who picked up the armor to find it was surprisingly light. It weighed almost like a sweatshirt.

"R-rigt... Poc... " the man said weakly and Minato began searching around the damaged armor and to his surprise found a secret pocket. Inside was a small pouch and when Minato pulled it out he felt that something like crumbs were inside "B-bean... " he opened the pouch but there was no sign of a bean. Only green crumbs that were probably beans before.

"It's just crumbs. " at Minato's revelation, the man's eye widened in horror. He pulled off the oxygen mask that was over his face.

"Sir, you must calm down! I need help in here! " the nurse called for help and immediately more nurses came in and tried to restrain the man, much to their delight.

"G-give it... Here... " the man opened his mouth slightly and Minato looked in disbelief.

"Absolutely not! " a few nurse screamed as they tried to stop the man from sitting up. Again, no chance of that. Minato looked from the nurses, to the man and then to Musubi. He didn't know what to do. This man could be dangerous. Six nurses were trying to hold him down with no success for god's sake!

"Minato-sama... " her face showed a look of concern and she observed the man again. After the man gave her a pained smile, Musubi felt relieved. Somehow she felt like she could trust him. She looked at Minato and nodded.

"Right. " Minato nodded in confidently and approached the man with the pouch in his hand.

"You can't give the patient strange things to eat! " a nurse was about to slap the pouch from Minato's hand when Musubi stopped her by grabbing her arm "What are you- " Minato used this window of opportunity and quickly emptied some of the contents of the pouch into the man's mouth "What have you done? " the nurse asked outraged but quickly her jaw fell in shock as did everyone else's. As soon as the man swallowed the crumbs his eyes shot open.

"RAH! " in an instant all of his muscles bulged up and the caskets on his body were vaporized and some bandages ripped apart. The nurses were pushed back from the force, landing on the floor on their butts and stared at the man blushing like crazy "Thanks! " the man flashed a huge smile to Minato and jumped off the bed with ease. He grabbed Minato's hand and vigorously shook it "You saved my life! " Minato's body was trembling from the shake.

"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o p-p-p-r-r-o-o-b-b-l-l-e-e-m-m... " as did his voice. Then the man turned towards Musubi and shook her hand as well.

"Thank you as well! " to everyone's amazement, Musubi didn't shake like Minato did.

"I'm happy to help! " she replied with a kind smile. The man laughed happily and looked around and noticed the nurses on the floor, faces red as tomatoes.

"Are you okay? " he asked them in concern and they just nodded. Minato could swear some of them were drooling "Oookay... " the man scratched his head in embarrassment as he understood the situation he was in. He knew what was going on when girls made a face like that. He turned towards Minato "So... Where am I? "

"Uh... Tokyo? " Minato answered though it sounded more like a question.

"Tokyo? " the man asked confused.

"Yes. " Minato nodded.

"What's a Tokyo? " everyone was taken aback by his question.

"The capital of Japan. " Minato answered back but the man just continued staring "Japan is a country? "

"Not ringing a bell. " he laughed and scratched the back of his head. Minato face-palmed.

"Where are you from anyway? " he finally asked.

"West City. " now it was Minato's turn to be confused.

"Um... Excuse me, what? "

"West City! The largest city on... Oooohhh... " it looked like realization dawned on the man's face "I'm not home anymore... " he lowered his head and looked sad.

"Um... Are you okay? " Minato asked. Everyone in the room was quiet as they watched the exchange. The man then smiled weakly.

"Yeah... " he raised his head and looked for his armor "Thanks for your help. " he smiled at Minato and Musubi again and went to his armor. He fumbled around with it for a while and laughed triumphantly "Ha! Found it! " he pulled out a small metal box out of another secret compartment. He opened and Minato saw something that looked like capsules in it "Mom always said I had more luck than brains... " he smiled and took out a capsule. He turned around and addressed the people in the room "Could I have some privacy? " the nurses were brought back to the planet and as slowly as they could left the room. Minato and Musubi followed until "You two stay. I have some questions. " the nurses glared daggers at the two but Musubi didn't notice them. Minato however felt a shiver run up his spine. The door closed and the man looked at his saviors.

"Would you mind turning around? I wanna' get changed. " he asked them and the two nodded. There was no toilet in the room or a changing curtain.

"Yeah, sure. " Minato turned around as did Musubi "Couldn't you just have called when you finished changing? "

"Oh... That didn't cross my mind. " he laughed sheepishly. Minato then heard a click and a poof and turned on instinct and saw a small dresser emerge from smoke, apparently out of nowhere. He was about to ask about when he was interrupted "I'll explain later. " Minato just nodded and turned back around. Musubi was happily humming to herself "What planet am I on? " this question caught Minato off guard.

"P-planet? " he heard shuffling of clothes behind him

"Yeah. " more shuffling.

"Earth. " the shuffling stopped for a moment.

"Right... " he heard a sigh and then the shuffling continued "You can turn around now. " the duo turned around and looked at the man who was now dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, blue sash and dark blue boots "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Son Vegito! " he flashed them another smile and Minato couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sahashi Minato. " he waved lightly.

"Musubi! " the girl said in a cheerful tone.

"You're really strong Musubi! I can tell! " he smiled brightly and Musubi did as well.

"Thank you, Vegito-san! " the girl was beaming with pride and Minato smiled at his loving Sekirei.

"So... " Minato joined in "Who or... What are you? "

"I just told you who I am. " Vegito answered a bit confused. Was this guy listening to him?

"Right, sorry. Then, what are you? " Vegito looked confused "The doctor showed me your scans. You're definitely not human. "

"You're right. I'm not. " his tone got serious all of a sudden "But right now, it doesn't matter what I am. I have to catch Frost. "

"Why would you want to catch a cold? " Musubi asked confused.

"Frost is the blue guy you saw earlier. " Vegito explained shortly and clicked a button on the dresser. It turned back into a capsule and he stored it into the box and put his in his sash.

"Is he dangerous? " Minato asked in concern.

"Yes. No. I don't know. " Vegito scratched his head and looked at the floor not sure himself.

"How can you not know? " by some logic, if you fall out of a portal with someone you should know if he's dangerous or not.

"I just... Don't. " Vegito shrugged and Minato gulped.

"Are you dangerous? " he asked.

"Only when someone threatens my friends and family. " Vegito gave a reassuring smile and Minato sighed in relief.

"What are going to do now Vegito-san? " Musubi spoke up and Vegito looked out the window.

"Find Frost and end this. " he stared out the window and Minato wondered what he was doing "I can't sense him... "

"Sense him? " Minato wondered out loud but got no answer.

"He must have frozen up again. " Vegito sighed in defeat.

"Frozen up? Can you explain anything to us? " Minato was now a bit frustrated and wanted answers. He felt like he was in a manga or something. A guy drops from the sky all beaten up, some dust heals him and he acts all mysterious. The only thing missing was... "What was that!? " Minato asked in panic as a loud growl resonated through the room. Vegito placed a hand on his stomach and laughed sheepishly.

"I guess I'm hungry. " he said with a laugh "Tell ya' what, let's get something to eat and I'll tell you everything! How's that sound? "

"I'm also hungry, Minato-sama! " Musubi joined in and gave him a puppy dog-eyes look he just couldn't resist.

"That sounds bad for my wallet. " Minato sighed in defeat.

* * *

Unknown to them, four Sekirei in Tokyo just felt their hearts flutter and they knew what that meant. Their Ashikabi has arrived.

* * *

Minato took Musubi and their new friend Vegito to an all you can eat restaurant. He soon regretted it. While he knew Musubi ate a lot for human standards, Vegito ate a lot by Sekirei standards, times two.

"Where does it all go? " Minato wondered as he watched the two eat. Musubi finished first and sat as close to Minato as possible, making the boy blush again, and Vegito continued to eat a while more. Once finally done, Vegito looked strangely at the empty plates "Everything okay? "

"Yeah. It's just... Usually after this big of a fight I eat a lot more. " Vegito sounded disappointed but there was also a hint of concern in his voice.

"More? You can't be serious. " Minato said in disbelief and Vegito just laughed.

"What can I say? I like food! " he laughed again and people around them were watching in shock. The food he consumed could easily feed 20 to 30 people "I guess I owe you guys an explanation. "

"Yes. " Minato nodded and listened to Vegito's story, at least, from the part where he found Frost "He was encased in ice? "

"Yes. It was as big as Jupiter. " Vegito stretched his arms to emphasize his point "I was traveling through space when I felt a small life signature, barely even there, nearby so I went to check it out. "

"Life signature? " Musubi tilted her head.

"Yes. It's something every living being has. Even you two. " he pointed at them "Although Musubis is a lot higher than yours Minato. " Musubi beamed with pride knowing that she could protect her beloved Minato "Anyway, if you train enough, you can actually sense other peoples energy. The bigger their energy, the stronger they are. "

"Makes sense. " Minato nodded in understanding "So how come you can't sense Frost's energy right now? "

"He's recovering so his energy is quite low. Besides, you can disguise your energy signature if you don't want to be found. " Minato nodded in understanding once again "Where was I? Right! After I sensed something inside that gigantic ball of ice I decided to investigate it. Sure enough when I cracked it open, I found Frost. "

"W-w-w-wait a m-minute. What do you mean, cracked it open? " Minato asked in disbelief.

"Just like I said. I hit it hard and it shattered. " he answered nonchalantly.

"You hit a ball of rock hard, solid ice, the size of Jupiter and it just shattered? " Minato went a bit pale. How strong was this guy? If what he's saying is true, and after witnessing the events that happened before his eyes, Minato didn't doubt him.

"That's what I said. Weren't you listening? "

"Wow! Vegito-san is strong! " safe to say Musubi was excited to meet someone strong "Will you spar with me? " Minatos eyes went wide.

"Sure! " Vegito happily replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea Musubi! " Minato tried to dissuade her from sparring with Vegito as the guy could break planets in half.

"It'll be fine, Minato-sama. " Musubi reassured him "Vegito-san won't hurt me. " Vegito nodded in confirmation and Minato relaxed. Only a little.

"Okay. " Minato sighed and looked at Vegito "Please continue. "

"Sure! " Vegito then went into the battle he and Frost had, but not in detail as he saw that Minato was greatly frightened by his powers. He eventually reached the point where he landed in Tokyo and stopped "And that's about it I guess. "

"So you have no idea who brought you here? " Musubi asked and felt sad for Vegito. HE was brought into another universe and had to leave all of his friends and family behind.

"Nope. " he answered sadly "And I don't know how or when or even if I will go back home. "

"That's sad... Minato-samaaaa... " Musubi looked at Minato with her puppy-dog eyes and he knew what she meant and he was thinking the same. Vegito was an honest and good guy and if Musubi trusted him, so did he.

"I guess you've got no place to stay then? " Minato asked and Vegito shook his head "You want to come with us? "

"Really? " Vegito's face instantly lit up.

"I'll talk to the landlady! No problem! " Musubi said excitedly and Minato nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks you guys! "

* * *

_Izumo Inn_

Uzume was feeling really strange the past couple of hours. The day started normally but then suddenly everything changed when she felt her heart beat faster. As a Sekirei she knew what that meant. Her Ashikabi has appeared and she couldn't be more happy. For a Sekirei to find her Ashikabi was the greatest joy in the world. After that event, Uzume was all giddy and happy, something that didn't go unnoticed by the landlady.

"Ara, ara. What's got you so happy? " Miya asked as she swept the entrance to her Inn.

"My Ashikabi! I can feel him! " she answered happily and smiled the brightest smile Miya had ever seen the girl do.

"That's nice, Uzume. " Miya smiled kindly at the girl and continued her sweeping.

"I've never been so happy! My heart is beating so fast it's like he's just around the corn- " she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Minato and Musubi return "What took you two so long? " she ran up to them with a mischevious grin „Did you do perverted stuff? "

"W-what? No! " Minato waved his arms defensively, red as a tomato.

"No? You're overreacting a bit. Are you sure you didn't do anything? " Uzume prodded some more and Minato wondered why it was always him.

"Umm... Landlady-sama. " Musubi approached Miya who stopped her actions and looked at Musubi.

"Yes? What is it Musubi? "

"Is there room for one more person? " this got Uzume's attenion.

"One more? " Miya asked a bit confused. Has Minato winged a second Sekirei?

"Another? Ho-ho-ho Minato-kun! You dog, you! " she elbowed him lightly in the ribs and teased him. All the while she felt her heart beat faster and her body growing hot.

"It's not what you think, Uzume-san! " Minato defended but then took notice of Uzume's flushed face "Are you okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? " her condition got worse by the moment. Her Ashikabi was near. She began to wonder if it was Minato. That is, until a new voice joined the conversation and appeared around the corner.

"Wow, this place is amazing! " as soon as he appeared, Uzume thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest "But I don't know how I can aff-MMPH! " his sentence was cut off when Uzume suddenly kissed him, unable to restrain herself. Vegito's eyes were wide as the giant plates he just ate from a while ago and his face went as red as Minato's sometimes did. But then something else happened. A light appeared around Uzume and she sprouted wings! What was going on here? After the wings disappeared, Uzume ended the kiss and looked deep into the eyes of her Ashikabi. They were as black as the night yet so kind and warm.

"Ashikabi-sama... " she said quietly, her face red and her heart beats slowing down. She had found him.

"Ashi-what, whaaa... ? " Vegito was dumbstruck, unable to understand what just happened, his eyes darting around but mostly returning to Uzume's lips, the lips that stole his first kiss. Then again, he was 22, it was bound to happen sometime soon. At least, he hoped it would.

"He's an Ashikabi? " Minato said in disbelief and Vegito looked at him, a look of panic on his face.

"I'm a what? "

* * *

Minato explained what just happened and if they could, Vegito's eyes would be two swirls right now. This was a lot to take in. Minato even laughed at how overwhelmed the fighter was. Breaking a planet-sized ice ball like it was nothing while getting kissed by a girl caused a system shutdown. Meanwhile, Uzume had the biggest smile on her face and refused to let go of Vegito's arm, for two reasons, and had it squeezed tightly between her rather large chest.

"I guess he's taking it okay? " Musubi looked at Vegito with a small smile. Minato could swear he saw Vegito's head fuming from the overheat he just received.

"Of course he is! A cute girl just kissed and professed her undying love to him! " Uzume said excitedly and grabbed onto Vegito's arm even tighter, if at all possible. Vegito finally came to.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! " he quickly freed his arm and jumped up, making Uzume pout "I-I-I don't have time for this! I have to find Frost! I have to- " he was cut off when a bucket of cold water was emptied over his head. Vegito turned around to see Miya holding the now empty bucket "Thank you. " he bowed to the landlady.

"You're welcome. " Miya put the bucket down and sat with everyone else "Now that you're calm, please tell us your story. " she smiled warmly and Vegito sat down again and immediately got his arm grabbed by Uzume again who giggled girlishly.

"Well, it's like this... " as Vegito began telling his story, Miya and Uzume looked in disbelief. Once he finished his story, Uzume was the first to speak once it all settled in.

"My Ashikabi-sama is the strongest in the universe! " once again she latched onto Vegito's arm and giggled.

"Wait. " Minato spoke up and everyone looked at him "You said that the voice limited your powers, right? " Vegito nodded and then Minato asked the question that was on everyone's mind "How strong are you now? " the room fell silent, Miya and Minato somewhat dreading the answer, Musubi visibly excited and Uzume beaming with pride for her strong Ashikabi.

"I... Don't know. " he rubbed his chin in thought "I didn't have the time to check. "

"You don't feel any different? " Miya asked and Vegito shook his head.

"How can you check it? " Musubi asked, excited to see the Saiyan's power.

* * *

The five of them were in the garden of the Inn. Vegito was standing in the middle and everyone else around him.

"You might want to step back. I don't know what will happen. " for the first time he was unsure of his powers. They were limited, but how much? The four bystanders nodded and stepped away, giving the Saiyan more space. He exhaled "Here we go... " his fist clenched tightly, legs spread slightly apart and slightly bent at the knees, he let out a powerful roar "HAAA! " a strong gust of wind emanated from him as a blue, flame-like aura sprouted around him. Everyone looked in disbelief at the sight before them, especially Uzume, who felt her heart beat rise once again and getting hotter by the moment.

"Amazing... " Minato said quietly and stared at Vegito who now flexed his muscles and checked his body. Uzume was trying not to drool right now as she ogled his muscled body.

"Something's wrong... " Vegito looked alarmed. He pulled out the small metal box out of his sash and opened. Taking out a small capsule, he pressed the button and a device appeared in his hand and he threw it at Minato "Put it on your ear. "

"What is it? " Minato quickly put it on his ear and a holographic HUD appeared "Wow. "

"It's a power level measuring device. Or just call it a scouter. " Vegito quickly explained "It's practically useless nowadays but I have a feeling it'll work right now. " numbers began appearing on the HUD "What does it say? "

"125. " Minato said, believing it to be a high number. But when Vegito's eyes went wide he knew he was wrong.

"125? No! That can't be right! " he looked at Musubi "Scan her! " Everyone was a little frightened by Vegito's tone and Minato did as instructed.

"210. " Musubi was stronger than Vegito? But how? Last he knew, Musubi couldn't destroy planets, could she?

"I can't believe this... " Vegito growled and the scouter beeped "He said they would be limited... " the number began steadily increasing "How can I beat Frost with only this much power? "

"179. " Minato said out loud as the wind picked up again and Vegito's aura began flaring around again.

"That. Bastard. " his teeth were tightly clenched and his nails dug into his skin.

"203. Umm... Vegito? " Minato called but the former didn't hear him.

"Vegito-samaaaa... " all attention went to Uzume who was flushed red, sweating and sounded like she was moaning. Even her wings began to appear.

"Everything I worked for... Gone! " another flare of his aura and Uzume moaned in ecstasy.

"234! " Minato then looked at Uzume "What's happening to her? "

"A Sekirei get's it's power from it's Ashikabi. Vegito has a lot of power inside of him. " Miya answered calmly as she looked at Vegito.

"That. Damn. VOICE! RAAAAAAAAAH! " he let out a deafening scream and his power spiked once again as did Uzume's. Her wings got brighter and bigger and she looked like she had the time of her life.

"Mmmmmmm... Vegito-samaaaaaaa... "

"340 and still going! " Minato looked at Miya with concern and she went into action. In the blink of an eye she was standing before Vegito and slapped him hard across the face. His aura faded out and he looked at her with a sad look.

"I-I'm sorry... " he fell to his knees and stared at his hands "I'm useless... " Miya knelt beside him and stroked his thick hair.

"You're not useless. You'll just have to train harder from now on. " her warm voice soothed him and he smiled. Then he felt a familiar sensation on his arm once again and looked up at Uzume who was smiling at him.

"She is right, Vegito. " she blushed when she addressed him without any honorifics "You'll get strong again and you'll beat that Freezer guy- "

"Frost... " he corrected her with a light smile.

"Freezer, Frost, Refrigerator, it doesn't matter. " Uzume then cupped his hand in her hands "And I'll be here with you every step of the way. " she kissed him deeply once again and her wings appeared, shining brightly. When she broke the kiss, she was surprised that Vegito hugged her tightly. Her heart fluttered again and she hugged him back.

* * *

_MBI HQ_

"Director! A new Ashikabi has appeared. " a man in a white lab coat said in an urgent tone to his boss.

"So it would seem. Leave. "

"Yes, sir! " after the doctor left, the man rose from his chair to reveal himself. He was dressed all in white, even his hair was white and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Then he grinned widely "Things just got more interesting. " he walked towards the large window overlooking the city "This was your doing, wasn't it? "

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, that was long... I hope you liked the first chapter to my story Sekirei Z. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**I realize Uzume has an Ashikabi in the canon but for the sake of this story, she doesn't until Vegito appears. My Sekirei knowledge is a little rusty, so if I made mistakes, I'd be happy if you told me so I can correct them. And also the honorifics and such.**

**Power levels just for the heck of it (only this one time):**

**Vegito base DBZ-U 400,000,000 (x100 for SS2)**

**Frost 4th form DBZ-U 40,001,500,000**

**Vegito base S-U 100**

**Musubi 210**

**Uzume 185**

**Miya 325**

**Minato 3**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
